Troszkę więcej magii/Transkrypt
:drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa Dzisiejsza lekcja będzie na temat zaklęć. Radzisz sobie świetnie, ale teraz pora na prawdziwe wyzwania. :Starlight Glimmer: się Dobra, Nie ma sprawy! Od czego zaczniemy? :Twilight Sparkle: Teleportacja! Wielokrotna lokacja! Nadążaj za mną! :odgłosy teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Transfiguracja! :magii :kurczaczka :magii :Starlight Glimmer: dmucha :Twilight Sparkle: Osłona! :magii :wybuch :Starlight Glimmer: Uu! Ale daję czadu! Co teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: Zbyt duża ilość nauki jest szkodliwa. :łomot :piosenka tytułowa] :Starlight Glimmer: Jak wiadomo zaklęcie typu Accelero nie są wcale łatwe, ale wykonywane poprawnie pozwalają na większą wydajność w ciągu dnia :świsty :Spike: No brawo, Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: się Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Odkryła pewne bardzo stare zaklęcie, Similo Duplexis, gdy się je połączy z Accelero w odpowiedni sposób... podwojona ...To można być w dwóch miejscach na raz! normalnie wzdycha Teraz skończyłam. :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę powiedzieć, że twoja zdolność posługiwania się magią jest nadzwyczajna i jestem pod wrażeniem. :Starlight Glimmer: się Zawsze miałam do tego talent. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wygląda na to, że nie miałaś żadnych lekcji przyjaźni odkąd poznałaś Trixie. :Starlight Glimmer: Jesteś pewna? Mogłabym przysiąc, że jakieś tam jednak miałam... :Twilight Sparkle: Raczej nie. :Starlight Glimmer: No dobrze, ale wiesz, jestem super zajęta w tym tygodniu. Mam tak wiele zadań. Spróbuje znaleźć czas w swoim— :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma co odkładać! Spike i ja jedziemy do Canterlot. Księżniczka Celestia prosiła mnie o szybki wykład z historii zaczarowanych przedmiotów dla jej uczniów. Wrócimy po moim wykładzie, czyli około... :Spike: Za dwadzieścia księżyców? :Twilight Sparkle: Dziś w nocy. To będzie króciutki wykład. :Spike: siebie Jasne, wmawiaj to komu innemu... :Twilight Sparkle: Możesz przerobić lekcje przyjaźni dzisiaj i omówimy twoje postępy po moim powrocie. :Starlight Glimmer: nerwowo Pewnie! Nie ma sprawy! Lekcja przyjaźni... Robi się... :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! Powodzenia. Dobra, Spike, pomóż mi oznaczyć te karty według miejsca, czasu i przedmiotu. :Spike: wzdycha :pukanie :stukoty :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: ? zaskoczenia i mruczy do siebie :Spike: Hej! Twilight właśnie wyruszamy. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy potrzebujesz czegoś, zanim wyjdziemy. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, ależ skąd. Wszystko gra. Serio, jest cacy. Żadnego problemu. śmiech :Spike: niedowierzający Acha. To... czym się dokładnie zajmujesz? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja... właśnie... zastanawiałam się, którą lekcję przyjaźni chcę przerobić najpierw, kiedy będziecie w Canterlot. Ta-tada... O, są tutaj, zostawiłam je tu sekundę temu.. :Spike: dmucha czyta "Pieczenie ciast z Pinkie Pie," "albumy z Applejack," "szycie z Rarity..." :Starlight Glimmer: jęczy :Spike: "Pomaganie zwierzętom z Fluttershy," "luz relaks z Rainbow Dash?" Co to luz relaks? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie mam pojęcia. :Spike: Słuchaj, ee, jeśli denerwujesz się z powodu swoich lekcji, to spokojne możesz mi to powiedzieć.. :Starlight Glimmer: Denerwuje, ja? śmiech O, Spike, ajk coś powiesz to naprawdę. się. Myślisz, że mogłabym się zdenerwować, że obleje coś tak prostego, jak pieczenie ciasta? :Spike: Cóż, to by było dość— :Starlight Glimmer: Słabe! Twilight była pod wrażeniem, widząc, jak połączyłam zaklęcie szybkości i rozdwojenia. To było wyzwanie! A te? się Potrafię połączyć te pięć lekcji w tym samym czasie bez najmniejszego trudu. :Spike: Chyba nie o to chodzi— :Starlight Glimmer: To okazja, żeby na prawdę oczarować Twilight? wzdycha Świetny pomysł, Spike! Biorę się do roboty! Narka. :Spike: Myślałem, że to Twilight jest tą, której odbija palma. :Starlight Glimmer: A więc, jak mi pomożecie, na pewno da się to zrobić. :Applejack: Jesteś pewna, że Twilight o to chodziło? Chyba nie powinnaś się aż tak śpieszyć z tymi lekcjami. :Starlight Glimmer: Ale pracując jako zespół, można to zrobić szybciej. Zgadzacie się, że współpraca jest kluczem do przyjaźni? :Applejack: No... tak. :Starlight Glimmer: Super! Pinkie Pie, mamy piec, więc ty idź do kuchni. :Pinkie Pie: powietrze :Starlight Glimmer: Rarity, Applejack, wy rozłóżcie się w bibliotece. :Rarity: Oh, nie wiem, czy w tej zakurzonej bibliotece jest właściwe światło. Czy nie mogłybyśmy zostać tutaj w holu? :Starlight Glimmer: Myślałam, że hol to dobre miejsce dla Fluttershy i jej zwierząt :Fluttershy: Oh, y, skoro tak sobie życzysz. :Starlight Glimmer: Świetnie. To, Rainbow Dash— :Fluttershy: Ale zwierzęta mają różne potrzeby. Na przykład ten biedny orzeł ze zwichniętym skrzydłem lepiej się będzie czuł na wieży. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, tak jasne. :Fluttershy: A te urocze wiewiórki wolą zaciszne kąciki, jeśli spędzisz a nimi trochę czasu, żaby je poz— :Starlight Glimmer: Za chwilę Fluttershy. :Rainbow Dash: A, nie wiem, czy w zamku znajdziemy jakieś miejsce na luz relaks, żeby mieć efekty, potrzebne są ściśle określone warunki. :Starlight Glimmer: Uu, a ja myślałam, że luz relaks można robić wszędzie. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. No tak. Nie za wiele wiesz o luz relaksie. Poszukam najlepszej miejscówki. :świst :Starlight Glimmer: Okej... Myślę, że najlepiej zacząć od robienia albumu, żeby już mieć to z gł— :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh! Zacznij ode mnie! Potrzeba czasu, żaby ciasto się upiekło, no bo wiecie... ::To jest bułka z masłem, gdy ciasta robisz własne— :Starlight Glimmer: E, przestrzegajmy grafiku, nie ma czasu na śpiewanie, można zacząć od ciasta potem— :Rarity: Nie możemy czyś odzieży, po tym, jak będzie pracować z Pinkie. ucho Starlight Z niej to trochę taki brudasek. :szyczenie :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! :Starlight Glimmer: Bobrze. Możemy zacząć od sukienki, a potem— :Applejack: Zastanawiajcie się, a ja będę wybierać zdjęcia do nowego albumu. Mam tu fotki z bardzo wielu lat. :Starlight Glimmer: Co to znaczy "z wielu lat"? :Applejack: Trzeba obejrzeć z osiemdziesiąt księżyców wspomnień. :Starlight Glimmer: Osiemdziesiąt księżyców?! :Rainbow Dash: Yh. W tym zamku nie ma miejsca na luz relaks. Musimy to zrobić gdzie indziej. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, i Pinkie Pie: prośby :Starlight Glimmer: Czy mogę was przeprosić na jedną.. sekundę? :świst :Rainbow Dash: Wow. Ten kucyk powinien się wyluzować. :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: dyszy Dobra, Starlight. Dasz radę. Lekcja przyjaźni to nic, w porównaniu z zaklęciami, których się nauczyłaś. śmiech A może by tak rzucić małe zaklęcie, żeby pchnąć sprawy... Coś prostego, co działa. Fiducia Compelus... To jest niezłe. Nawet tego nie zauważa, ale... czy to wystarczy? Um... może Cogeria żeby były.. otwarte za sugestie. Albo, może Cogeria połączona z Fiducia Compelus! Tak, to mogłoby się udać! O i jeszcze ciutka Persuadere tak dla pewności. :magii :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że wszyscy będą mi wdzięczni. Załatwiłam to tak szybko. A Twilight szczęka odpadnie, że odrobiłam tak wiele lekcji i wszyscy będą wygrani. :magii :Starlight Glimmer: Gratulacje, Starlight. Jesteś genialna. przerażenia Może te gratulacje były trochę przedwczesne... :Starlight Glimmer: Cogeria... Persuadere... Fiducia... Hmm. Ah! No jasne! Fiducia Compelus musi mieć wyzwalacz. wzmocniono Kucyki! Usłyszcie mnie, mówię do was! :magii :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie, kuchnia. Rarity, Applejack, biblioteka. Fluttershy, zostań tu. Rainbow Dash, znajdź jakieś miejsce wewnątrz zamku, odpowiednie na luz relaks. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, i Pinkie Pie: odpowiedzi :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Bierzmy się do pracy, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Dobra, dobra! Co być chciała zrobić najpierw? :Starlight Glimmer: E, a co się powinno robić najpierw? :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Wszystko, co tylko sobie życzysz, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: czyta W średniej wielkości misce ubijaj dwa jajka, cukier i dwie łyżeczki wanilii... stuknięcie dodaj mąkę... stuknięcie szybko Proszek do pieczenia, sól i cynamon! Hmm. Dalej ty to możesz przejąć. :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Co przejąć, gdzie? :Starlight Glimmer: Pieczenie. Rób wszytko tak, jak jest w przepisie, dopóki nie wrócę. :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Absotutaśnie! Wszystko tak, jak jest w przepisie.... już! :Starlight Glimmer: Pieczenie ciasta – jest! Teraz do szycia! :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Jaki masz pomysł Rarity? :Rarity: mechanicznie Taki, jaki chce żebym miała Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Umiesz uszyć dokładnie taką sukienkę? :Rarity: mechanicznie Dokładnie taką? :Starlight Glimmer: Zgadza się. :Rarity: mechanicznie Jak najbardziej. Będzie wyglądać cudownie. :Starlight Glimmer: Tu jest bardzo dużo zdjęć. Jak zazwyczaj je układasz? :Applejack: mechanicznie Tak, jak chcesz, żebym je ułożyła, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Okej. Powiedz mi coś o tym. :Applejack: mechanicznie Farma Apple Acres, dwadzieścia księżyców temu. Babcia Smith szukała swojej ulubionej blaszki. Sprawdziła w kuchni, nie było jej tam. Poszła do stodoły, tam też jej nie było. :Starlight Glimmer: jęczy Nie musisz mi opowiadać wszystkich detali. Podsumuj opowieść jednym zdaniem. :Applejack: mechanicznie Huh. Wyszło na to, że Babcia Smith nie wiedziała. jak nauczyć świnkę fikołków. :Starlight Glimmer: Acha... To może poukładaj te zdjęcia w chronologicznym porządku, a kiedy wrócę, udzielisz mi informacji. :Applejack: mechanicznie Nie ma sprawy Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Fluttershy, gdzie są zwierzęta? :Fluttershy: mechanicznie One uciekły. :Starlight Glimmer: A dlaczego ich nie zatrzymałaś? :Fluttershy: mechanicznie Bo ty mnie o to nie poprosiłaś. :Starlight Glimmer: To oczywiste, że chciałam... mniejsza z tym. Czy mogłabyś zebrać wszystkie zwierzęta z zamku i przyprowadzić je do holu? :Fluttershy: mechanicznie Wszystkie zwierzęta. Jasne. :Starlight Glimmer: Znalazłaś miejsce na luz relaks Dash? :Rainbow Dash: mechanicznie Oczywiście Starlight Glimmer! :Starlight Glimmer: Świetnie. Powiedz, jak będzie gotowe. :Rainbow Dash: mechanicznie Tak Starlight Glimmer. :Applejack: mechanicznie Babcia Smith potrzebowała większej łodzi, więc Goldie Delicious mówi, "Jeśli nie znosisz towarzystwo kucyków, usiądź obok mnie" Big Mac wiedział, że jak utapla się w błocie, to bestia go wtedy nie zauważy. :Rarity: mechanicznie Starlight Glimmer. Skończyłam sukienkę. Czyż nie jest wspaniała? :Starlight Glimmer: Co to jest? :Rarity: mechanicznie Chciałaś, żeby sukienka była dokładnie taka, jak w książce. :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha Uszyj prawdziwą sukienkę z materiału, dokładnie taką, jak ta w książce. :Rarity: mechanicznie A, rozumiem. Oczywiście Starlight Glimmer. :gwizd :Starlight Glimmer: Rarity! Uszyj większą, niż ta w książce. :Rarity: mechanicznie Oczywiście skarbie. Uszyje większą. :myszy :Applejack: mechanicznie I spojrzała w oczy swojemu wybrankowi i spytała, czy on ją kocha. :drzwi :trzaski :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie, co ty robisz?! :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie To, co jest napisanie w przepisach w książce kucharskiej, Starlight Glimmer! :Starlight Glimmer: Chodziło mi tylko o jedno ciasto! Nie było mnie tylko parę minut! Do jasnej Equestrii, jak zdążyłaś to wszystko zrobić? :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Najpierw ubiłam trzy jajka, potem— dźwięki :Starlight Glimmer: Lekcja pieczenia zakończona. :Harry: ryczy :Starlight Glimmer: O, co teraz? :pieca :Applejack: mechanicznie Mogą nam zabrać farmę, ale nie zabiorą nam wolności! :Starlight Glimmer: Co się dzieje?! :Harry: ryczy :Fluttershy: mechanicznie Zebrałam wszystkie zwierzęta, jak prosiłaś, Starlight Glimmer. :łomot :Rarity: mechanicznie O tak, ten będzie dobry. :łomot :Rarity: mechanicznie O wiele większa sukienka. :Applejack: stłumione Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, tak powiadają... :Starlight Glimmer: dyszy Ja to ogarnę.To tylko magia, a na tym się znam. Co to?! :Pinkie Pie: odgłosy :Starlight Glimmer: Co powiedziałaś? :Pinkie Pie: mechanicznie Że ciasta się palą. Piekarnik jest włączony. :Starlight Glimmer: Potrzeba wody! :Rainbow Dash: mechanicznie Tak, Starlight Glimmer. :Starlight Glimmer: Chmury burzowe?! :burza :Harry: głosy :pluski :Applejack: mechanicznie Big Mac mówił, "Że ten, kto ma władzę to również ma większą odpowiedzialność." :Starlight Glimmer: jęczy Gorzej już być nie może! :Twilight Sparkle: Co tu się wyrabia?! :pająka :zamiatanie :Spike: Nie miałem pojęcia, że w zamku są pająki! Chyba już nigdy nie zasnę! :Starlight Glimmer: A może, gdybym odwróciła Fiducia Compelus i Cogerię... A może dodałam za dużo Persuadere... Co? :Spike: Ty serio nie wiesz, w czym jest problem. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Z trudem odkręciłam ten bałagan z zaklęciami i odesłałam je do domów. To była naprawdę potężna magia. Rano będą ją czuły w kościach. A teraz proszę, spróbuj mi wyjaśnić, jak to się stało, że czary wymknęły ci się z pod kontroli. :Starlight Glimmer: No wiesz, ja po raz pierwszy użyłam właśnie tego zaklęcia i nie całkiem to przemyślałam, a-ale gdybym odwróciła— :Twilight Sparkle: Ty chyba nie rozumiesz w czym problem. :Spike: Mówiłem. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego sądziłaś, że rzucenia zaklęć na przyjaciółki, żeby odrobić lekcje, to jest dobry pomysł? :Starlight Glimmer: No jeśli spojrzeć z tej strony, to brzmi niedobrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego, że to jest niedobre! :Starlight Glimmer: się :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, nie jestem na ciebie zła, ale mnie zawiodłaś. Robiłaś takie postępy. Nie rozumiem, jak lekcja przyjaźni mogła zamienić się w coś takiego! :Starlight Glimmer: jęczy Dobra! Bo ja specjalnie unikałam lekcji przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego? :Starlight Glimmer: Umiem rzucać trudne zaklęcia, ale pieczenie ciasta z Pinkie Pie mnie przeraża! Dobra, wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, dlaczego nic nie mówiłam. Myślałam, że jak będę cię zachwycać moim talentem do magii to może tego nie zauważysz? :Twilight Sparkle: Pieczenie ciast cię przeraża? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak! Pieczenie ciast, szycie i tak dalej. A jeśli się okaże w tym zła? Nie chciałam nikomu sprawiać zawodu, no i ogólnie stać się jednym, wielkim rozczarowaniem. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, naprawdę uważasz, że to dla nas ważne, czy umiesz piec? :Starlight Glimmer: Ale ta lekcja— :Twilight Sparkle: Chodziło o to, żeby lepiej poznać Pinkie robiąc z nią, co kocha. To była lekcja przyjaźni, a nie kucharzenia. :Starlight Glimmer: A. Wiesz, myślę, że mogłam czegoś nie zrozumieć. :Spike: Mówiłem. :Starlight Glimmer: No i co teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: Przyszedł czas na zaawansowaną lekcję przyjaźni. Jej tytuł to przepraszanie. :Applejack: jęczy Nie wiem, co to za zaklęcie Starlight rzuciła na nas, ale czuję się jak przemielona przez wyciskarkę soku z jabłek Super cydr 2000. :Rainbow Dash: Ech, wiem o czym mówisz. :Rarity: cicho Gdybyście mogły rozmawiać szeptem przez najbliższy tydzień, to by było cudownie, bo głowa mi pęka...! :Fluttershy: zmęczona Nie spałam całą noc, uspakajając zwierzęta. :Rarity: cicho Fluttershy, błagam! Nie tak głośno... :Pinkie Pie: Przez czary Starlight spaliłam świetne ciasto! Ja nigdy nie palę ciast! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ja w tej sprawie... Wczoraj chyba troszeczkę mnie poniosło. :Applejack: To jest bardzo delikatnie powiedziane. :Pinkie Pie: Ha! Powiedz to ciastom, siostro! :Rarity: cicho Możecie proszę zdecydowanie ściszyć głośniki? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja wiem, że nawaliłam. Rzuciłam zaklęcie, bo po prostu się bałam przerabiać w wami lekcje przyjaźni. :Rainbow Dash: To ja ci coś powiem na temat przyjaźni — nie rzucaj czarów na swoich przyjaciół''!'' :Starlight Glimmer: Uwierz mi, już wiem. Zrobiłam coś złego i nie mogę tego cofnąć. Macie prawo się gniewać i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wam wynagrodzę, ale mogę powiedzieć tylko,.... że przepraszam. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę iść, oczyścić zamek z mokrego ciasta i pająków. :Rainbow Dash: To były dość ładne przeprosiny. :Fluttershy: Widać, że ma poczucie winy. :Applejack: Hej, Starlight! Większość zdjęć rodziny Apple dalej się poniewiera na stole. Chyba pójdę je wreszcie uporządkować. :Fluttershy: Oh, a mi jest przykro, że zakłóciłam spokój biednym pająkom i nietoperzom, sprawdzę jak się mają. :Rarity: O tak, a ja zostawiłam taki piękny materiał, lepiej go przeniosę do tej cichej biblioteki. :Rainbow Dash: Yy, a ja muszę usunąć chmury burzowe z łazienki . :Pinkie Pie: Dobra! Ktoś musi upiec tort, by uhonorować te wszystkie biedne ciasta, które złożyły się w ofierze w czasie wczorajszej tragedii. :Twilight Sparkle: Twoje przeprosiny poszły świetnie. :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha To szczęście, że mam takich wyrozumiałych przyjaciół, ale myślę, że nie prędko znów się wezmę za odrabianie tych lekcji przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: O czym ty mówisz? Odrabiasz je cały dzień. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie wiem, co masz na myśli? Ja tylko sprzątałam bałagań, który narobiłam, zawodząc was wszystkich. :Twilight Sparkle: Serio? A ja widziałam cię, jak szyjesz z Rarity. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ale— :Twilight Sparkle: Pomogłaś Applejack porządkować zdjęcia i wklejać je do albumu. Potem zajmowałaś się zwierzętami, piekłaś ciasto z Pinkie Pie – właśnie to były twoje zadania, ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie zrobiłaś, :Starlight Glimmer: Słońce – jest. Leżaki – są. I dzięki prostemu zaklęciu Levitata mamy wodę. Czy to już wszystko do luz relaksu? :Rainbow Dash: Niee. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie? A o czym zapomniałam? :Rainbow Dash: O ciszy''.'' :Starlight Glimmer: Aa! Racja. :Twilight Sparkle: Doskonale Starlight. Zaliczyłaś kolejną lekcję przyjaźni. wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Zaliczy lekcję przyjaźni, kiedy ja powiem, że ja zaliczyła, więc mniej nauki, a wiecej relaksu. :Starlight Glimmer: To... jak długo mamy siedzieć w ciszy? :Wszyscy: sie i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu